


TMNT 2012 one shots

by Blue_Panda



Series: TMNT [8]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, au's, one shots, tmnt ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Panda/pseuds/Blue_Panda
Summary: Just a bunch of TMNT 2012 one shots, most of them will be human au's.





	1. Burnt Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human au, Raph is 19 yrs, Casey is 20 yrs. They now live in an apartment together.

Casey opened the apartment door to find the fire alarm going off and the house full of smoke. Casey's mind instantly went to his boyfriend. "Raph! Raph, where are you?" Casey called, trying to see through the heavy smoke. "I-It's ok, I got it under control!" Casey heard Raph yell from the kitchen. Casey dropped his coat and bag on the ground and quickly made his way to the kitchen.

Once Casey entered the kitchen, he saw smoke pouring out of the oven, Raph standing in the middle of the kitchen looking both panicked and like he was trying to pay attention to everything at once. "What happened?!" Casey exclaimed, causing Raph to turn around and look at him, letting Casey clearly see the tears that were threatening to fall from his boyfriend's emerald eyes.

Raph looked away from Casey, unable to hold the tears back anymore. Casey rushed forward, wrapping his boyfriend in a tight embrace, rubbing one of his hands up and down his boyfriend's back. "I"m so sorry Casey, I messed up." Raph sobbed, clearly very upset. "Hey, it's ok. What... what were you trying to do?" Casey asked, him and Raph both sucked at cooking, but neither of them had ever made this big of a mess before.

"I was trying to make c-cookies." Raph sobbed, hiding his face in Casey's chest. "Why?" Casey asked, gently kissing the top of the shorter boy's head. "Well you've been having a hard time at work... so I wanted to suprise you with something... but I just made everything worse, made you worry about me, and wreaked the kitchen trying to make a simple batch of chocolate-chip-cookies." Raph exclaimed, furious with himself.

Raph had stopped crying by now, and now just looked like he was pouting (which Casey thought was absolutely adorable). "You didn't do anything wrong. I appreciate you thinking of me, but maybe next time you should get April or Mikey to come over and help. After all, Mikey makes a mean batch of cookies. I mean, like how does he do that!" Casey joked. Raph and Casey joked about Mikey's cooking for a bit more, until Raph pointed out that they still had to do something about the kitchen.

After Raph and Casey cleaned the kitchen (well kinda), they then decided to go out like old times and kick some bad guy ass!

The next day Leo came around to check on them, he regularly did this to make sure they hadn't destroyed their apartment. "What happened?!" Casey and Raph both sat up in bed and looked at each-other, knowing full-well that Leo had found the mess they'd left in the kitchen. Casey and Raph both walked out to the kitchen, wincing when Leo's glare pierced right through them. "I tried making cookies?" Raph said, stating it more like a question. "Oh My God, you two are going to clean this up, right now!" Leo commanded, almost yelling. "Fine." Casey and Raph both groaned, grabbing towels and the spray bottles Leo gave them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this kinda sucked, it was a random idea that kept not going the way I wanted it to. Hopefully other chapters will be better.


	2. Snow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They live in the sewers but they are human.

"Dudes get up! It's snowing!" Mikey yelled, running through the halls, stopping every few seconds to knock loudly on his brothers' doors.

"It's snowing!" Leo groaned, knowing he wouldn't get anymore meditating done this morning. "Mikey, quit knocking on my door, I'm right here." Leo said, his voice filled with exasperation. "Oh." Mikey said, momentarily stopping his yelling and pounding. Leo just rolled his eyes, entirely used to Mikey's early morning shenanigans.

Donnie stepped out of his lab a moment later, holding a coffee mug and looking extremely tired and annoyed. "Will you stop making so much noise?" Donnie snapped, looking a little more annoyed than usual. "You ok, D?" Mikey asked, trying to be as careful as possible. "Yes Mikey, I'm fine." Donnie replied, clearly trying to hold his temper. "Let's... get you some more coffee." Mikey suggested, steering Donnie toward the kitchen. "Hey Leo? Will you wake up Raph? Thanks dude!" Mikey said, leaving before Leo had a chance to reply.

Leo stood in front of Raph's bedroom door, preparing himself for Raph's morning grumpiness. Donnie and Raph were both always really grumpy in the morning, though usually Raph was not as snappy or irritable as Donnie unless provoked. Donnie just acted really snappy and annoyed and irritable, but Raph was usually just really out of it and groggy.

*knock,knock*

Leo heard a groan from inside the room, followed by a lot of shuffling. Rap finally opened the door, looking confused, annoyed, and tired. "Wha ya wan Fearless?" Ralph slurred, fighting to keep his eyes open. "Um, well Mikey woke us all up to tell us that it snowed... I think he wants us all to play in the snow after breakfast." Leo explained, watching his brother try to process the information for a minute before he seemed to give up. "Ok. Sound good, I guess." Raph said, sounding bored and very tired.

"Waffles for breakfast! Eat up!" Mikey instructed, cheerily passing out fruit, whipped cream, and maple syrup to put on the waffles. Once everyone had eaten two or three waffles, Mikey dashed off to his room, yelling something about getting dressed for the snow. At the breakfast table, Mikey had announced to Splinter that they were going to go play in the snow. Splinter had given them permission, while reminding them that they needed to dress appropriately for the cold weather.

Mikey had dressed in a neon orange snowsuit, a neon orange snow jacket, neon orange gloves, and mostly orange snow boots.

Leo had dressed in a bright blue snow jacket, blue gloves, blue jeans, and light gray snow boots with blue laces.

Ralph had dressed in a bright red snow jacket, red gloves, black jeans, and black snow boots with red laces

Donnie had dressed in a dark purple snow jacket, a light purple snowsuit, purple gloves, and light gray snow boots with light purple laces.

"Let's goooooooo!" Mikey announced, leading the way through the sewers to the surface.

Once on the surface, the four boys stared in awe at the snow. They had seen snow before but this was a whole different thing. The snow was piled up in piles that were at least 5 ft tall, almost 8 ft. The road had freshly fallen snow, untouched by cars. Still fast falling snow covering up any footprints fast.

"Watch out Leo!" Mikey yelled teasingly. Leo turned around, getting a face full of snow. "Mikey!" Leo yelled, Mikey running away laughing. "Oh it's ON!" Raph said, pulling Leo with him to behind one of the big piles of snow. Mikey did the same with Donnie, both Raph and Mikey quickly setting to work on shaping the piles more into forts.

"Snowball fight!" Raph and Mikey yelled, both throwing snowballs at each other at the same time, Donnie and Leo quickly making more snowballs, handing more ammunition to Raph and Mikey. The fight lasted for an hour before all four boys ran out of their forts at once, all throwing snowballs wildly, collapsing onto the snow when they ran out of snowballs.

The four of them lay there for a few minutes, catching their breath. After they all caught their breath, they all took turns jumping into the tall snow piles, jumping from pile to pile, sometimes falling off and laughing when they did.

With all the running around and stuff, they eventually got too hot in their snow suits/coats, they all took off their coats and Mikey and Donnie took off their snow suits.

They played in the snow until dark, having invited Casey and April to join them sometime after the pile jumping. Casey came but April didn't, claiming she had other plans.

They eventually started to head back when the sun started setting, grabbing their discarded clothing and heading back to the lair. April was there with Splinter when they got back, Splinter giving them a disapproving look, seeing that their coats and snow suits had clearly been not used most of the time.

"You all look freezing!" April exclaimed, quickly hanging up their coats and helping them take off gloves and boots, since their fingers were all numb.

They all took turns taking nice hot baths, and then watched a movie, Splinter giving the ok for Casey and April to stay over, mostly because it was dark and still really snowy, so it would be hard for them to get home.

That night they all fell asleep in the living room, on the couch, or on pile of blankets creating a warm and fluffy nest on the floor.

The next morning Casey, Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey all woke up with stuffy noses, foggy brains, and aching bodies. Mikey and Raph having a fever as-well.

"Worth it." Mikey said after Splinter was done lecturing them. Leo, Donnie Raph, and Casey all nodded.

"Definitely worth it."


	3. Thunder Storms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another human au

*Boom*

Raph sat bolt upright in bed as the thunder struck. Looking around and breathing hard. Raph flinched as the thunder struck once again. I'm not scared, I'm not scared, I'm not scared! Raph yelled at himself from inside his head, trying to convince himself that he wasn't scared of the thunder. It's just a stupid thunder storm! Stop being scared you idiot!

Raph quickly covered his mouth to stop from screaming as the thunder struck even louder than before.

Raph had always been scared of thunder, he had no idea why, he just was. When they were little, Mikey had also been scared of thunder storms, but he'd seemed to get over it around the time the boys got their own rooms.

*Boom, Crash*

Leo sighed, he'd woken up a few minutes after the thunderstorm started, and he hadn't been able to get back to sleep after that. When they were little, the four brothers had all gone to Splinter's room and just huddled up in a ball in Splinter's lap and gone to sleep. Now that they were older though... Leo knew that Mikey had gotten over his fear of thunder a while ago, Donnie had only had the fear up until he was 2 yrs old and Leo himself got rid of it when he was 6 yrs old (around the time they got their own rooms). Leo realized he didn't know if Raph had ever gotten rid of the fear... Maybe he should go check on Raph.

Leo walked down the dark hall toward Raph's room, confused when he heard whimpering as he got closer to the room. Leo lightly knocked on the door, not hearing any response. "Raph?" Leo called in a soft tone. When there was still no reply, Leo carefully opened the door, as not to startle Raph if he really was awake and had just not heard the knock or Leo calling his name. Leo stared int the dark room, almost missing the figure curled up in the corner, trembling.

"Raph?" Leo got a whimper as an answer. Leo slowly made his way over to Raph. Raph was curled in on himself in the corner of the room, hugging his knees to his chest and hiding his face. "Raph, are you o-?" a flash of thunder struck before Leo could finish his sentence, prompting Raph to bolt right into Leo's arms, almost knocking Leo over in the process.

Leo wrapped his arms around his brother, letting him cry into his chest. Leo guided Raph to the bed, where he sat with his brother, Raph curled up in his lap. "It's ok, It's ok. I promise you're alright." Leo aid softly.

Raph had been hyperventilating when Leo found him, at the verge of a panic attack and a growing fear of both the attack and the thunder. Now Raph had calmed down a bit and he'd actually remember to breath (thank god), but still hadn't managed to stop crying.

I should've found him sooner. Leo scolded himself, holding his brother tighter against his chest. "Raph are you ok?" Leo asked, Raph had stopped crying by now but still was occasionally hiccuping and whimpering, also violently flenching when the thunder struck.

"I'm ok, thanks Fearless." Raph said, Leo smiling at the use of the teasing nickname. "I didn't know that... you w-were still scared of thunderstorms." Leo said, half expecting Raph to explode at him. What he did not expect however, was the small chuckle and the shuddering breath after. "Yeah, I guess I am." Raph replied, not sounding angry at all, just tired. "Does this happen... often?" Leo asked, choosing his words carefully. "Every time we have a thunderstorm it happens." Raph replied, looking as if he was gonna fall asleep right there, but flinching back awake when the thunder struck.

"I didn't know, I'm sorry Raph." Leo whispered, feeling a bit mad at himself. "It's ok, I would've told you if I wanted you to know. Don't beat yourself up over it." Raph replied, sensing that this was something that Leo wasn't exactly taking well. "I'm not! and what do you mean by that- did you not want me to know?" Leo asked, trying to understand why in the world Raph wouldn't want him to know. "Well, Donnie knows and he tries to help by giving me a sedative before bed if he knows there's going to be a storm... but I don't really like that, so I've begun just not taking them. I didn't tell you because I thought you would make a big fuss about it." Raph answered, refusing to look at Leo. "I probably would do that... if you don't like what Donnie does to help you, then you should tell him that. And if you allow me to help you, I promise I'll listen to you and not fuss too much." Leo promised, wanting to Raph to know that he was there to help him, not to make him feel uncomfortable or panicked.

"Thanks, Fearless." Raph whispered, finally falling asleep, feeling safe in Leo's arms. Leo thought about ways to help his brother, he came up with seven different ways before he let sleep claim him. In the morning, Raph and Leo both woke up and went to the kitchen, smiling the delicious smell of pancakes and waffles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kinda sucked. I started this, then wasn't able to edit for like, a week, so I kinda lost the idea... oh well.


	4. Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another human au

"How's the burger Raph?" Donnie asked. Raph, Casey, Donnie, and April were on a double date (Raph and April's idea obviously, they wanted to get Donnie and Casey to start getting along better). Casey had suggested a good burger and seafood place nearby that everyone was fine with, so now they were there.

Donnie was watching Casey very closely, he still didn't trust Casey with his brother, even if he did now know that Casey had never been after April in the first place. Donnie had ordered a Clam Chowder, April had ordered a Salmon Sandwich, Casey ordered a kids' Cheeseburger off the kids' menu, and Raph had ordered a Bacon Burger.

"It's really good." Raph answered, looking at his boyfriend with wide eyes. "Can I try?" Casey asked, sliding over when Raph nodded. Raph held the burger out for Casey to get a bite, but instead of taking a bite from the burger, Casey brought his mouth down on Raph's, giving his boyfriend a deep kiss, and stealing the food from his mouth in the process. "You're right, it is good." Casey said, smirking at the faces of the other three. April looked disgusted, not approving of taking food from people's mouths. Raph sat there, blushing heavily and looking slightly annoyed. And Donnie... Donnie was seething with rage! Donnie looked like he was going to get up right then and there and come over and beat up Casey for what he just did! "Jones!" Donnie yelled, getting up and going over and slapping Casey across the face. Casey ran before Donnie could beat him up any more, cackling as Donnie chased him around the restraunt, taunting Donnie like a maniac.

Eventually Donnie did get done chasing Casey around, returning to sit down next to April. Casey sat back down beside Raph, sending Donnie an evil look before diving in and attacking Raph's face and neck with a million kisses. April just rolled her eyes, knowing that when Casey was around Donnie, he'd do whatever he could to annoy Donnie, while also getting to love on Raph in the process.

"I'm gonna kill you one day Jones, just you wait." Donnie muttered, April started trying to calm him down while also glaring at Casey. "What did I do?" Casey half whined, scooping Raph into his arms, causing Raph to tense and hold onto Casey tightly. "Casey will you just stop it." April asked, exasperated with Casey's annoying antics.

After the four of them left the restraunt, they went on a carriage ride, Casey pulling Raph into his lap, burying his face into his boyfriend's jacket, causing Raph to blush a dark shade of red. As they were walking April home, Casey purposely pulled down on Raph's shirt a little bit, exposing a bunch of new and old hickeys. Casey held it down long enough for Donnie to see, causing Donnie to send a hard glare over his shoulder at Casey. After they dropped April off, Casey started walking toward the Hamato apartment, one arm wrapped around Raph's waist, pulling Raph close to him. After a few minutes of walking, Raph started to sway, barely able to keep his eyes open anymore. Casey felt Raph start to sway and scooped Raph off the ground into a bridle style carry before Raph could fell asleep while walking. "What is your problem Jones?! First you practically make out with my little brother right in front of me, then you pick him up, then you reveal to me hickeys YOU left there, and now you're carrying him again!" Donnie exploded, Casey slowly turning around to face the enraged teen.

"I admit that most of the night I was purposely trying to annoy you, but this time I'm not, Raph was going to fall over, because he was falling asleep, I'm carrying him so he doesn't have to walk and so that he can just sleep." Casey replied, giving Donnie a calm expression, shifting Raph a bit in his hold so that they were both more comfortable. "I know what you think Donnie, ...you think I don't care about your brother. You're wrong though, I do care about Raph, I'm not just dating him to annoy you, I never was." Casey finished, giving Donnie a very serious look.

Casey turned around and started walking, but waiting for a reply from Donnie, knowing that Donnie needed time to process what Casey had just said. When Casey got to the apartment complex the Hamatos lived at, he silently walked to Raph's room, opening the door and changing Raph into his pjs. After Casey had changed them both into some clothes (using clothes he had left here before for himself, and he used one of his shirts for Raph because he loved seeing Raph in his shirts) he tucked Raph into bed and climbed in next to him. Casey hoped that by the morning Donnie had had time to think about what Casey had said earlier, and might finally except that Casey actually loved Raph, and that he wasn't just going to leave him heartbroken.


	5. I swear I'm not jealous!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another human au

Casey glared, he couldn't take it anymore! All month Raph had been receiving love letters that had been getting more and more creepy. At first they had just seemed harmless, Raph would occasionally find one in his locker or in his desk. But then they started getting worse, and that's when Casey started paying attention.

Casey had complained about seeing love letters pile out of Raph's locker or stuffed inside his notebook that had had left in the classroom during lunch, to Donnie, but when Donnie heard Casey's complaints, had just told Casey that people could send love letters if they wanted to and that he wasn't going to get involved unless Raph wanted him to. Casey had then complained to Leo, he thought that Leo, being the oldest brother and being super protective, that maybe Leo would understand. Leo did seem to not like the idea of Raph getting these letters, but he told Casey that he wouldn't get involved unless it became really serious. Casey saw no point of complaining to April or Mikey, April because she would accuse him of being jealous (which he totally wasn't!), and Mikey because Mikey probably wouldn't get it and would just see it as jealousy (which, again, he totally wasn't!).

~~~~~~~next day at school~~~~~~~

Casey glared as yet another waterfall of love letters piled out of Raph's locker. Raph just scooped the letters into his bag, doing the normal drill of, I'll read them later because I'm so over this.

"Why are you always glaring lately Case?" Casey and Raph were at lunch, sitting together under a tree because it was nice out. "I'm not always glaring Raph." Casey replied, seeing Raph eyeing him. "Whatever dude, will you just tell me what's bothering you? You know we're close, you can tell me anything." Raph said, not seeming to realize that what he just said was insanely cheesy.

Casey blushed, trying to avoid meeting Raph's beautiful green eyes, in fear that all his thoughts would just come pouring out of his mouth and he would never be able to stop. "I'm just bothered by the love letters, there's something about them, they just feel so creepy... like next they're going to be asking you to come meet them somewhere secret and telling you to come alone, and then they'll kidnap you and lock you in a whare house and we'll find you 3 weeks from now starved and raped!" Casey rambled, causing Raph to get a horrified look towards the end. "Y-you've thought about that?" Raph stuttered, Casey's face becoming red, knowing exactly what he meant. "Not like that. I just know that that kinda stuff happens a lot and I don't want it to happen to you." Casey said 'Not that I've ever though about having sex with you in a whare house...' Casey silently added, blushing at the thought.

After school, Casey came over to the Hamato's house. He'd been over here a million times before, but today it just felt a little different, maybe it was because Mikey wasn't watching Crognard but was instead playing some video game about aliens, maybe it was because Donnie wasn't actually in his lab and was instead sitting with April on the couch looking at photos of tropical islands, of maybe it was just because of his fucked up mood.

Raph and Casey went back to Raph's room, plopping down in the bed and starting to open the love letters. The two of them read the letters out loud to each other for a bit, it being awkward for both of them. Casey stopped though, before reading one of the letters, noticing an address scribbled at the bottom of the letter. Casey read the letter out loud to Raph a minute later, both of them completely silent at the end. The letter had said that they just couldn't wait any longer and that they needed to reveal themselves to Raph right now! The letter then proceeded to tell Raph to come alone at 10:00 pm and the address scribbled at the bottom was an address that Casey knew was away from humanity, it was on the outskirts of New-York, near the farmhouse that April used to live in.

"I'm going." Raph decided, looking at Casey defiantly. Casey looked down at his shorter friend, trying to think up a good way to change Raph's mind. Raph saw Casey's expression and tried to keep Casey from exploding at him over this decision. "If I don't go meet up with this person, this could get worse and I might get to being in actual danger, Casey I have to do this." Raph said, giving Casey a look saying "I can do this.".

After Raph's brothers found out about this little plan of theirs, well needless to say, they blamed Casey. Raph told them very confidently though, that this was a decision he made on his own, and that Casey had even tried to stop him from making the decision. Raph's brothers had decided (along with Casey) that they would be close by that night, they would stay in the farm house. Donnie had invented something last minute, it was a little band that looked like one of those watch things that counted your steps and monitored your sleep and stuff, but it had a little button that was barley noticeable on the side of the watch, if Raph presses the little button, it will send a distress signal to Casey's and all three of his brothers's phones, sending them his exact location so that any one of them could come help him immediately, the little band also tracked Raph's location, so that Donnie and the others could easily know his location at all times.

~~~~the next night at 9:56~~~~~~~~

Raph stood waiting at the exact location that the letter said, yes he was scared as hell, but he knew he had to do this.

Just three minutes later, Raph heard a sound behind him, he turned around quickly to realize that a grown man with huge muscles was standing behind him (it's not Slash). The man was tall not just normal, oh he's tall ok, tall, like this guy was towering over you like a skyscraper to a mouse tall. The man was also very muscled, like a wrestler of bodybuilder type. But the biggest thing that stood out was the fact that this man looked like he was in college, somewhere in his early twenties. Raph though he was getting letters from a lovestruck school girl that went to his highschool, the type of people that usually confessed to him were usually those types.

"Um, are you who told me to meet you here? Are you the one who sent the letters?" Raph asked, having so many questions, but now also a bit more scared than before because of the man's intimidating appearance and the fact that he hadn't said a single thing yet, which was unnerving to say the least. "Yes, I am the one who sent you the letters Raph, and I was the one who told you to meet me here." the man said, Raph couldn't help but shiver as the man said his name, it felt unnatural and weird. "What is your name? In the letters you only signed off as 'Your secret admirer'..." Raph asked, his hand hovering near the wrist band. "My name is Dell." the man answered, stepping and bit closer to Raph. "How do you know about me? I mean, you're in college and I'm in highschool." Raph said, looking at Dell for an answer. "I've known about you for a while, I saw you on tv that one time when you and your family were asked to be on a tv show for single dads. I also know you from lots of other stuff, like your Instagram, did you know you're super popular on that?" Dell explained, pulling out his phone to show pictures of Raph, some of them were pictures Raph didn't even remember posting anywhere on social media, some he didn't even remember taking. "You would make the perfect little whore, you know that?" Dell said, Raph's eyes growing wide. "What are you talking about?" Raph asked, completely mortified by what Dell was saying. "Yeah, I mean like, I bet millions of people have crushes on you, you'd look great in a dress you know, like one of those really big and fluffy dresses, or a tight one, I bet you'd look great in either. But you know, you could go to clubs, and get a ton of action. I bet you even have straight guys falling for you." Dell explained further, a bit of a growl to his words at the end. "Of course, now, you'll be all mine, and no one else will ever lay another finger on you." Dell growled, suddenly looking very intimidating. Before Raph could even think about pressing the distress signal on the wristband, he was falling forward to the ground, slowly losing consciousness.

"I hate not being able to know what's going on out there." Casey complained, looking at his phone for a distress signal that he was positive would eventually come. "We do too Jones, but it's not like we can just go barging in there, and he's stayed in the exact same place this whole time." Donnie replied, about to say more when a gasp came from Mikey's end of the communication headset things. "What's wrong Mikey?" Leo asked, knowing that with Mikey, a gasp could mean a million different things. "The red dot thing that tracks Raphie's location is moving! It's moving toward out of New-York really fast!" Mikey exclaimed, watching the little red dot on his phone move at a fast pace. "Ok everyone head back to the lair, we'll grab the Shellrasior and catch up to them!" Leo commanded, all of them heading in the direction of the lair almost immediately (The lair is an old sewer tunnel that Leo, Donnie, Mikey, and Raph had found when they were little and decorated to become kinda like a hangout spot for them, it's also where they put their vehicles.). Once at the lair, Casey grabbed his bike and Leo, Donnie, and Mikey hopped into the Shellraisor.

They raced to the boarder, spotting just a few cars, all but one of the cars were empty. The not-empty car was speeding past the boarders, the car was a black van with dark toned windows, impossible to see through, though Casey and the others knew Raph was in there. The Shellraisor and Casey's bike sped after the van, the Shellraisor finally getting close enough to shoot the manhole launcher at it. It took a few tries, but with the Shellraisor's manhole launcher and Casey's bike's hockey-puck launcher, they finally blew a tire off the van, ending with the van crashed into a big pile of rocks off the side of the road. Raph's brothers and Casey raced over to the van, Mikey tying up the big guy who had been driving, the rest of them running to the back of the van and tearing the doors open. Casey swore he would get revenge on the dude who kidnaped Raph, but right now all he wanted to do was make sure Raph was ok. Casey and Leo tore open the back doors of the van to find Raph tied up and gagged in the back, unconscious with a nasty looking bruise on the back of his head. Leo took out his katanas, easily slicing through the ropes that bound his brother. Casey then lifted Raph out of the back of the van, carrying the smaller boy to the Shellraisor. Once they got back to the lair (which had rooms for them and had medical supplies, kinda like a second house), Raph was taken to his room, Casey sitting beside the bed as Donnie checked up a still unconscious Raph.

After Donnie confirmed that Raph would be ok, and did what he needed to do, Casey was left alone with Raph. Casey couldn't wait for Raph to wake up, Casey had decided to tell Raph how he felt about him once he woke up. "Wh-where am I?" Casey heard a small groan and looked over at the bed to see that Raph was awake now. "It's alright, you're at the lair." Casey answered, going over to Raph and helping him sit up in the bed. "What happened Case?" Raph asked, slumping against Casey, as he had no energy to hold himself up and his head hurt like hell. Casey blushed slightly as Raph leaned against him. "Well, Mikey realized that the tracker dot thing was moving and so we went to the lair and got the Shellraisor and my bike and we chased the van that dude had you in past the boarder and then we shot one of the tires off with the Shellraisor's manhole cannon, and my bike's puck shooter! And then Mikey tied up the guy in the front and me and Leo and Donnie got you out of the back. You should have seen how cool the car chase was! Or how cool it was when Leo's katana could cut through the ropes like it was air! Well, anyway, then we brought you home and put you to bed and Donnie checked you up and said you're ok, and then you woke up!" Casey said, having to stop and catch his breath for a minute after saying all that. "Wow." Raph replied, looking completely overwhelmed with it all.

"Raph, I really need to tell you something..." Casey said, causing Raph to turn around and give him one of those innocent curiosity looks. "What is it Case?" Raph asked, completely oblivious as to what Casey was going to do. Casey leaned forward ever so slightly, gently getting closer and closer until his mouth met Raph's. Raph looked at Casey for a second with wide eyes, before melting into the kiss completely. Casey wrapped an arm around Raph's waist, pulling the shorter boy closer to him. Casey's tongue dragged against Raph's bottom lip, asking to be let in. Raph opened his mouth the slightest bit, giving Casey the opportunity to slip his tongue inside Raph's mouth, exploring the new territory with his tongue. The kiss continued until they broke apart for air, both boys red-faced and panting. "Raph, I love you, I have for a while." Casey admitted, looking into Raph's beautiful green eyes. "I-I love you too Casey." Raph replied, still slightly wide-eyed and out of breath from the kiss. The two boys turned quickly around to the sound of the bedroom door opening, there stood Leo Mikey and Donnie. "Raph, we're glad you're ok. Just do you know, that guy was arrested." Donnie said, casting a suspicious gaze in Casey's direction. "That's good, I never want to deal with him again." Casey said, shooting Raph a devious smirk. "Definitely not." Raph replied, returning Casey's smirk. "Wait! Did you finally admit that you were jealous about the love letters?!" Mikey exclaimed, looking between Raph and Casey, confused. "Mikey!" Casey yelled, his face growing red in embarrassment. Donnie and Leo bursted our laughing, while Raph just smiled sweetly at Casey.


	6. Detention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> human au again, the characters are in high school

Raph hated detention. He also hated how his brothers and father reacted whenever he had detention. His father would scold him and then make him say he was sorry and then he would go back to whatever he was doing before. Leo would scold him continuously, and then finally stop when Raph yelled back at him. Donnie would roll his eyes and mutter something about Raph always getting in trouble and that no one should really be surprised anymore when it happened. Mikey would keep nagging Raph to tell him what he did to get in trouble and when Raph would finally tell him, most of the time Mikey would look at him like he was crazy for doing something like that.

There was only one person who understood Raph, and that was Spike, or... guess it's Slash now, but Spike had been arrested after he attempted to kill Raph's brothers and kidnap Raph. So Raph couldn't really talk to him anymore.

Raph entered the small room detention was held in and sat down next to a tall black haired boy with brown eyes and a gap in his teeth.

"What did you do?" The tall boy asked, giving Raph a bored look. Raph thought for a minute before answering the boy. "Beat someone up for talking shit about one of my brothers. What did you do?" Raph replied, giving the other boy curious look.

"Spray painted the back wall of the school." the boy answered. Both boys stayed silent for a bit longer while the teacher in charge of detention explained the rules and did the normal speech they always do to try to make you feel bad for what you did to get into detention in the first place.

"So you said you had brothers?" the taller boy asked, trying to make detention less boring by talking to someone. "Yeah, three of them." Raph replied. "Let me guess, you're the oldest?" the boy guessed, giving Raph a smirk as if he knew he was right. "Nope. I have two older brothers and one younger." Raph replied, smirking when the other boy gave a defeated look at being proved wrong. "I'm an only child. Name's Casey Jones." Casey said, holding his hand out for Raph to shake. "Raphael Hamato." Raph replied, taking Casey's hand and shaking it. "Y'know we could make a great team." Casey offered, smirking thinking about all the trouble they could cause together. Raph caught on quickly, "Yes, we could." Raph replied, returning the smirk Casey was giving him.

The two boys both raised their hand at the same time. "Yes?" the teacher asked. "Can I go to the bathroom?" Casey and Raph asked simultaneously. "Y-yes." the teacher answered, looking a bit annoyed.

Raph and Casey exited the classroom together, heading toward the bathroom and entering it. Though on the way to the bathroom... they stopped at their lockers, both taking out two bottles of spray-paint.

Once inside the bathroom, they exchanged smirks and started on their 'masterpiece'. Once done, they stood and admired their work. Little dots of paint covered their clothes and they even had a few dots on their arms and faces.

They had made a work they felt symbolized school. Though, it was a protest against school. "I think we did good. It's colorful, symbolic, and huge." Casey commented, only slightly thinking out loud. "Yeah. We really do make a good team Jones." Raph agreed.

"You know what else we could do?" Casey asked, his tone highly suggestive, and Raph had to admit that it made him blush. "Maybe." Raph drawled out, avoiding eye-contact with Casey.

Casey smirked at how he'd made the cute boy beside him blush. Casey turned to face Raph. Casey took steps forward as Raph took steps backward until Raph was pinned against the wall right under where their masterpiece was.

Raph's eyes widened as Casey's lips were suddenly on his. Casey pressed his tongue against Raph's bottom lip asking for permission to enter. Raph opened his mouth ever so slightly, giving Casey just the opening he needed to slip his tongue inside.

Their tongues fought for dominance, Casey winning after just a few seconds. They kissed for what felt like ages, until they seperated, out of breath and red-faced.

"Let's just skip detention today." Casey suggested, kissing Raph's cheek lightly. "Sounds good to me." Raph replied, pulling Casey in for another kiss.


End file.
